Out Of My League
by justkristen
Summary: Edward and Bella love each other. They both know that, as do everyone around them. But when Edward feels Bella isn't ready to get married, he will do something very drastic to protect her from having to make the decision that will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward (unfortunately), Bella, or any of the other characters. This story is titled after the song 'Out Of My League' by Stephen Speaks. I do not own the song, or the band. :)**

**This is my first fan fiction for Twilight so comments would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**Edward:**

I watched her from the corner of my eye as I drove. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something bothering her."Bella?" I asked quietly as I turned completely to her.

Bella turned to me and forced a smile. "Yes?"

"What's wrong, love?" I asked softly. She shook her head and looked away but I could see the tears in her eyes. I pulled over and took hold of both of her hands. "What is it, Bella?" I whispered.

Bella looked up at me sadly. "I'm sorry…it's just that…I don't know if I can do this, Edward," she said quietly as she gestured to the open road before us. I knew exactly what she meant. We were on our way to Las Vegas to elope which meant that my family would fake our deaths in a few days and I would change Bella. It broke my heart to see her so upset.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything," I whispered as I took her in my arms. I could feel her shuttering against me as she tried to control her shaking sobs.

"No…I know, Edward," Bella whispered. "I do want to…but Charlie…and Renée…" she whispered shakily.

"Ok, I'm taking you home," I said as I put her back in her seat and turned the car around. I could feel her watching me but I didn't turn to her. I didn't want her to know how much I hated this.

When we stopped in front of her house (moments later, thanks to my driving), Bella looked up at me as I turned to her. "I'm so sorry, Edward…soon," Bella whispered. I smiled at her and nodded. I knew that she wanted this. She told me she wanted to be with me, to be like me. The only way I would allow that was if we were married. Part of me was glad that she had decided to wait. I wanted to keep from changing her as long as I could. I wanted to save her…I wanted her to be mine…I wanted to protect her…but I was selfish.

"Bella," I managed to say. "I understand." I said simply. And I did. It was then that I knew exactly what I would have to do. I knew it would hurt her and I knew that it would be just as painful for me but it had to be done--because I loved her more than anything. "I love you," I whispered as I leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Bella." I whispered.

"Aren't you coming?" Bella asked me.

"Later." I replied nonchalantly. As I watched her get out of the car with a slight nod, I began to feel the familiar ripping of my heart, the ache deep inside that reminded me that I was human once. It told me that I am capable of human emotions after all. I watched Bella walk inside as I slowly backed out of the driveway. As I drove, I called Carlisle to tell him my plan but there was no need. Alice had already filled him in on it.

"Son, are you sure this is the right thing?" Carlisle asked me. Whenever he called me son, it made me sad in a way. I knew that I would never be half the man Carlisle was and for him to consider me his son was an honor in many ways.

"I'm sure, Carlisle," I said quietly. "But…please don't…"

"I won't, Edward," Carlisle said. Sometimes I wondered if he could read my mind as well as I could read his. Of course he knew that I wouldn't want Bella to know the truth.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said quietly. "Maybe things will change but…right now this is what is best,"

I heard Carlisle sigh deeply. "Best for whom, Edward?" he asked. I thought of that for a moment. It wasn't best for me, by any means.

"For Bella, of course," I replied confidently.

**Bella:**

I knew that what I had decided had bothered Edward but I hadn't meant for him to turn around, although I was glad that he understood. I just needed more time to cope, to think it through, and more time to say goodbye to Charlie and Renée.

I went to sleep that night after tossing and turning for almost two hours. It was a strange feeling without Edward by my side. I wondered when he would come. He had said 'later' which could mean almost anything with him.

That night I dreamed a normal dream, by normal standards anyway. Everything was as it usually was except for one thing. Edward wasn't there. I went about my daily life as I always did. I went to work, ran errands and such but a part of me knew that something was missing but for some reason, I didn't seem to have a clue what it was.

I woke up with a jolt, gasping and looking around for Edward. He would tell me that everything was fine and that I was being ridiculous.

But Edward wasn't there…

I got up and ran to my window to look out but he wasn't outside, either. "Edward?" I asked quietly, knowing he would hear if he were anywhere near my house. I waited as patiently as I could for a few moments.

The silence was deafening.

Edward never came. "Edward!?" I screamed. Luckily Charlie was fishing.

My heart sank as I began to realize what was going on. Frantically I started to search for everything that would remind me of Edward. The pictures were all there…the cd of my lullaby he had given me was still where I had left it. I put it in my cd player and lay on my bed with my face buried in the pillows. As the music filled my room, I began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward:

When I finally got to the Volturi, I knew that they were expecting me. I stepped inside the doors and Jane smiled at me. I expected to fall to my knees again but this time, nothing.

Aro grinned widely at my expense. "Welcome, Edward." he said. The next thing I knew, they were all surrounding me.

I don't remember what happened next. I didn't really lose consciousness because that would be impossible. But I became aware two days later. I sat up, feeling completely different than before. I felt…darker.

I wasn't alone for long. Jane was sitting beside me. She reached for my hand and I jerked it away. Jane just smiled.

"In time, Edward," Jane said with a grin. "Don't tell me you miss her. The human?"

I winced at that. It felt like someone had torn out my heart and torn it in half. I did miss her. I would always miss her, even knowing that she might not feel the same.

Jane smirked. "Then you'll just have to get over that, Edward. This is your life now. You're one of us. Besides, she'll have that werewolf friend of hers." she added with a grin.

At that, I lost it. I reached to grab her by the throat but something stopped me. I examined my wrists only to find nothing.

"They're invisible. You didn't really think we'd just accept you without taking precautions did you? You turned us down not long ago. So needless to say, we were suspicious. You still have to be initiated." she said with an evil grin.

I froze. "Initiation…what kind if initiation?" I asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"You'll see," Jane said with a laugh. Without another word, she left the room and closed the door.

I lay there for awhile. I knew the plan. She had forgotten I could read minds. They weren't having an initiation at all. They were going to kill me. And I knew that I wouldn't fight them. I would let them do what they planned because what was the point in fighting? Bella didn't want me and I had nothing to live for.

Bella:

I drove as quickly as I could manage without hydroplaning on the water slicked road.

When I parked in the Cullen's driveway, Carlisle and Esme were loading the car, looking worried. Jasper came out with Alice. He had one arm wrapped around her for what seemed like as much physical support as emotional.

"Bella!" Alice said as she wiggled out of Jasper's grip. "I had a vision!" she said quickly. "Edward is in danger. We might not get to him in time…"

I tried to keep myself steady. "Where is he?" I asked quietly.

"He's with the Volturi…he wanted to join them," Alice told me. I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me.

"Bella…" I heard him say as he rushed over. He was holding me up in seconds, keeping me from falling. "We'll get there…he's going to be fine." he assured me.

"I'm coming with you," I said when my head stopped spinning.

Carlisle laughed a little. "I figured you would say that," he said as he led me to the car. Once everyone was in, we were on the road, headed for the airport. Edward would be fine. He had to be. I would just keep telling myself that.

Before I knew it, we were on the plane, headed for Italy. I kept quiet, listening to the sounds of the plane. I also kept an eye on Alice. I could tell when she had a new vision by the way she seemed to tense and Jasper's arm tightened around her. She never told me what the visions were. She would lean toward Jasper and whisper so quickly that I had no chance in catching what she was saying.

So, I gave up on that eventually too. I began to focus on my thoughts. This was my fault! Edward had left because I hadn't been ready to go through with the wedding! I should have just gotten it over with! It was bound to happen sooner or later…but now I wasn't so sure.

I forced this out of my mind almost as quickly as it entered. Soon, I was thinking about Edward. He must believe he didn't deserve anything but what the Volturi had to offer. I knew better. I had to prove to him that he was worthy of so much more.

After a connecting flight and hours more of flying, we arrived at out destination. I ran behind Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. They kept their paces slow to let me keep up but also to keep from drawing attention to themselves.

Edward:

When the door opened again, it wasn't just Jane. It Marcus, Aro, and Caius. Suddenly, my hands were free. I sat up and they gestured for me to follow them. We went into a large, open room. There stood Jane along with the rest of the Volturi.

Without warning, I suddenly experienced blinding, staggering pain. I glanced up to see that it wasn't just Jane causing this pain. Everyone seemed to have joined in. I fell to my knees and gritted my teeth, trying to keep my composure. This didn't feel like all the other times. This was deeper somehow.

The searing pain continued to rip at me as if I were human again. As if I were mortal and this could potentially kill me. My mind began to believe my body and I soon found myself panicking.

I couldn't take it anymore. I curled into a ball on the floor, willing them to stop but they didn't. I don't know what happened but just as I was wishing to slip into the blackness and sleep, knowing that I never could, I did. Relief washed over me, even if it was only slightly more comfortable, it was something.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading! I realize this is very off the wall and random so I hope you're still reading. :)

Bella:

After a maze-like trek through the undergrounds of Italy, Carlisle led the way into the same building that Alice, Edward, and I had been in a year ago. The circumstances weren't much different now. I pushed this thought from my head as Carlisle spoke to the woman at the desk. In moments he had convinced her to let us through. The next thing I knew, we were running along, Alice urging me forward. When we entered the huge room, I nearly fell to my knees when I saw Edward.

I was vaguely aware of Esme and Carlisle shouting for me to stay put but I was no longer in control of my body. I was running now, as fast as I could, to get to Edward. Jane lunged at me but Alice intercepted her.

"Edward?!" I screamed as I knelt down beside him. I pulled him into my arms and cradled him as I waited for a response. He looked pale but…unnaturally pale. And worse than that, he seemed unconscious…

Edward groaned softly and I stroked his cheek to soothe him. His eyes remained closed. I looked toward Carlisle for help but he was busy trying to persuade Aro to let Edward go.

At that moment, Edward's eyes slowly drifted open. They were…green. "Edward?" I breathed. "What did they do to you?"

"Bella?" Edward whispered weakly. That was all he could get out.

I stroked his hair lovingly. "Shh…" I whispered. "I'm going to get you out of this." I whispered.

Edward:

I felt as if I couldn't breathe…but I shouldn't need to breathe. I didn't know what was happening. I felt…alive again. I tried to see the others but Bella kept my eyes on her face.

"What's happening?" I whispered.

Bella hesitated. "Carlisle is talking to Aro and Alice looks like she's about to kill Jane. The others are waiting." she whispered.

I was glad that she was whispering because my head was throbbing. That's when it hit me…I couldn't hear my family's thoughts let alone the Volturi.

"Bella…" I said, trying to keep my voice even. "I don't know how they did it but…they've made me human again…" I whispered.

Bella's face went pale. "What does this mean, Edward?" she whispered in an uneasy tone.

"I-I'm not sure," I admitted weakly.

I didn't have time to panic. Bella was stroking my face soothingly and it distracted me from what was going on. "Just rest now," she whispered. "Everything will be ok."

As I was losing consciousness again, my final thought was that it was my job to reassure Bella, my job to be the strong one, to protect her. How was I going to do any of those things now?!


End file.
